degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nerd1/Adam's new sister
when i got up this morning from my mom yelling at me "COME ON I GOT TO GET YOU TO SCHOOL!" she yelled "ok mom i am going" i said "ok remember tuk in your shirt, fallow the dress code, do your best" she said fast "bitch" drew said under his breath "what did u say to me young man" she said to drew "nothing" drew said back mom left and i walked over to drew "thanks big bro" i said " no problem lil sis" he joked "I AM YOUR BROTHER!" i yelled " i know i know now get yourself ready for school" he ordered "i am going" i said a few minuets later back in the car mom said something un expected "know gracie..." she started "IT IS ADAM!" i yelled at her "ok adem and drew when you some home with me there will be someone your need to meet" she said solfly "who?" drew asked "you will meet her when you come home" she answered then after that we pulled up to the school "know the bell is about to ring hury up!" she ordered fersly "we are going" me and drew said *********************ring****************ring************ring********** "there is the bell bye........" drew couldn't finish b\c she was already gone "great she left us on the first day in this horible school" i said "you know she said it was a girl" drew said " i know what she said but if she is like 6 or something you are playing dress up with her not me" i said "if i go down u are comeing with me" drew said back "here is my first class" i said but drew already left me alone so i went in my classroom i went in and the class and i sat down in the last chair then a big tuff dude walked in and said "your in seat" "well i am sorry, oh wait i'm not find your own seat" i said back he pulled up his fist then the teacher walkin in "i wouldn't do that if i were u young man" she said he walked over to th seat in the frount then the teacher started calling role "Torres" she yelled "here (and not wanting to)" i said saying to her then in my head i almost fell asleep in class then when class was over i ran in the hallway and bumped into Eli "i was woundering where you were" he joked "oh hey how u been doing" i said "nothin but i realy hate these dang clothes" he said back to me trying to joke but he was serious "have u seen clare?" he sadi slowly "no, what has she not been in school" i said worrily "i don't know but there was this person not whereing the stupid clothes she nust be new" he said we started walking we didn't really talk we said bye when i had to go in my classroom my classes were so boring that day the day went by fast but also slow i ment mom in the office at the end of the day Drew was already there then when i got there she started babbleing "know boys when u meet her u might be surprised" she said "of corse we are going to be surprised we don't know who she is" Drew said "i don't need your backsas with me mister '' she said angerly " i have alot of preasher on my sholders with the girl and your school it is hard" she yelled "mom settle down we know just take us home" i said trying to calm her down we got in the car and she was like i gess giveing us advise or something "ok boys be polite and have your manners and everything i want her to know that she is in a good family" she said "wait! we are her family!" i said shocked "yeah i just thought we were like babysitting or something mom" Drew said shocked same as me "oh boys all it is, is a lil girl who is know in our family" she said we got there and dad was getting suit cases out of his car she was there Category:Blog posts